


On the Wrong Foot

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It wasn't really how they planned to reveal their relationship to their friends, but they couldn't get out of this situation.





	On the Wrong Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble based off of the prompt: "Are you okay?" "Why do you ask?" "You're wearing two different shoes."

"Georgie — _stop_ — we're gonna be late," Joe protests weakly, pushing away his new boyfriend's wandering hands. "The guys are meeting at the bar in five minutes."

"So we'll be late," Luz grins languidly, sprawled across Joe's naked body. "They won't miss us that much."

Toye sighs exasperatedly, pecking George on the lips as he pushes himself out from under the dead weight of the other man, a small whine sounding from the sheets that George fell face-first into.

"You're mean," George pouts, unable to come up with a better rebuttal. The muffled ring of a phone echoes throughout the bedroom, and it shocks Joe into action.

"Shit," he mumbles, finding his discarded jeans and rifling through the pockets, retrieving his phone.

"Yeah, Bill?" He answers as casually as possible, attempting to ignore the waggling eyebrows George is sending his way. Rolling his eyes, he spies his boxers and manages to step into them with one hand holding his phone to his ear, hopping around the room as he attempts to not sound hurried.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he grumbles, catching the t-shirt thrown at him by George. "I'm just —" he glances over at Luz's cheeky smirk. "I'm just on my way to pick up Luz. His car's in the shop."

"You gonna take me home too, then?" George murmurs lowly, and Toye shushes him annoyedly.

"Yeah, see ya, Bill."

As soon as the call ends, George laughs lightly, buttoning his jeans. "What's wrong with my car? Did it pass inspection?"

"Shut up and get dressed."

******

"Hey, fellas!" Bill greets the pair as they approach their usual table in the bar. "We saved ya some nachos."

Lip glances down at Joe's feet, then back up to his face, looking utterly baffled. "Uh, Joe? You okay?"

He furrows his eyebrows. "Yeah? Why d'ya ask?"

"You have two different shoes on," Lipton deadpans, and everyone's attention is now turned towards him.

With one look at his shoes, he notices he's wearing one of his own black sneakers on his left and a bright orange and blue sneaker on his right. His face heats up, and he sneaks a glance at George, seeing that his feet are in the same predicament.

Damn being a size nine. Damn George being a size nine. Damn everyone being a size nine.

Joe attempts to play it off with a laugh, hoping George would catch on and hide his shoes under the table until no one was sober enough to notice (aside from Lip, their designated driver when Dick isn't in town). "Well, I was... doing stuff," he supplies weakly. "Must've been distracted."

"Hi, I'm stuff. Nice to meet y'all," George waves, a grin way too large stretching across his face. "And that is my shoe."

"We're telling them now?" Joe sighs, sliding his foot out of George's sneaker as his boyfriend does the same with Joe's, trading them while their friends watch, open-mouthed and silent.

"I mean, why not?" Luz asks. "Can't really get out of this one."

"You mean — you two —" Babe gapes at them, unable to form coherent thoughts. Gene gently presses his hand to Babe's chin, closing his mouth.

"Congratulations?" Carwood offers, shooting George a look that he decides can only mean _"Why the hell did you not tell me sooner?"_

"Well," Bill laughs, grabbing another nacho off of the platter. "Is this like a friends-with-benefits thing, or are ya in it for the long haul?"

"We're dating," Joe replies gruffly, George finally taking his usual seat next to Lip.

"Yeah, we're doin' this to the full extent, sappy love notes and shared toothbrushes and all," George adds, stealing a chip off of Lip's plate.

"You used my toothbrush?" Joe asks, sounding more tired than upset.

"Yesterday morning."

Toye glares at Luz, but sits next to him anyway. "I'm getting a new one on the way home."

"He'll use that one too," Ron comments. "Get two."

"See, we're already getting pointers from the experienced couples," George nudges Joe's arm, leaning into him slightly. "Feels good, not keeping it a secret."

"Knew it wouldn't last long with you," he teases fondly, accepting the beer George passes him with bright, smiling eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompts are the cure for writer's block. Find me @insightfulinsomniac for more!


End file.
